finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brotherhood (weapon)
The Brotherhood is Tidus's signature sword in Final Fantasy X. It appears in several other games as well. His other signature weapon is his ultimate weapon, the Caladbolg. The Brotherhood is famous for not only being Tidus's weapon, but for its unique appearance, seemingly made of water. It is one of the most recognizable swords in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Design The Brotherhood is a longsword terminating in a long hook with a shimmering blue, water-like blade. In Final Fantasy X, bubbles exude from the blade itself to show its Waterstrike ability after it is customized onto it in Guadosalam. The grip is wrapped in a brown material, and a red ribbon hangs from the pommel area. The guard is black and extends only over the back of the blade. Gilgamesh's fake Brotherhood in Final Fantasy XII retains the blade's color, but the sword terminates in two hooks rather than one, the grip is black instead of brown, and the guard is a different shape, more closely resembling a wave. In the Dissidia Final Fantasy series the hook at the end of the blade is slightly shorter, and the guard is a little smaller than its Final Fantasy X counterpart. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X The Brotherhood used to belong to Chappu, Wakka's brother. Wakka gifted it to him a year before Yuna's pilgrimage when Chappu fought as part of the Crusaders against Sin. On the day Chappu died, he did not take his sword, but chose to fight with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead. This made Wakka despise machina, as well as the Al Bhed, on a personal level rather than just a religious one. Wakka gives the sword to Tidus because he reminds Wakka of Chappu. It also symbolizes the brother-like bond the two develop. The Brotherhood initially features Strength +5%. When the party visits the Farplane and Tidus listens to Wakka speaking with the image of Chappu, the sword receives Strength +10%, Waterstrike and Sensor. Even though the player receives the sword fairly early, the Brotherhood is arguably Tidus's strongest non-upgradable weapon, second only to his Celestial Weapon, Caladbolg. The Brotherhood has a disadvantage against certain fiends if they resist, negate, or absorb the Water element. However, it is very useful in the Thunder Plains, visited soon after the Farplane, as it is crawling with Lightning-elemental fiends weak against water. Final Fantasy X-2 The Brotherhood is wielded by Yuna when she is equipped with the Warrior dressphere, but it has no water elemental property. Also, in the International and ''HD Remaster versions, if the player encounters or recruits Tidus, he will fight with the Brotherhood. ''Final Fantasy XII Gilgamesh wields a fake version of the Brotherhood among his arsenal of counterfeit versions of other famous weapons. His Brotherhood is a paler shade of blue, has a series of spikes instead of a crest of bubbles at the bottom of the blade, and has two hooks on either side instead of just one. This weapon can be unlocked and used by the player characters via hacking. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Brotherhood is a sword-type weapon available to Lightning through the sphere hunter downloadable content, and comes with Yuna's Gunner garment and Guardian's Protector, a shield that takes the appearance of Tidus's default shield. It raises Strength by 330 points and Magic by 100 points. Final Fantasy Dimensions II The Brotherhood can be obtained in the update that took place in November 2016. It provides 210 Attack and 180 Magic to the wielder. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Tidus wields the Brotherhood with similar water effects on the sword like in Final Fantasy X. However, the "bubbles" near the hilt take on a more formidable appearance, resembling a second hook at the base of the edged side of the sword. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Brotherhood is Tidus's signature weapon, which he keeps for every of his character costumes. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Brotherhood is Tidus's default weapon. Like all other characters' weapons, having it equipped carries no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Tidus wields the Brotherhood in his character model. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Tidus appears as a Legend wielding his signature weapon, the Brotherhood. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Brotherhood grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Warrior, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Onion Knight, Firion, Terra, Celes, Zidane, Tidus, Ashe, and Lightning. Tidus wields the Brotherhood in battle when attacking. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Tidus appears with his trademark Brotherhood weapon. Due to the game's cartoon-like nature, the sword is larger compared to his body than in ''Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Brotherhood is a Sword that is obtained as Tidus's Trust Master. It provides 135 ATK and is Water-elemental. Mobius Final Fantasy The Brotherhood was a gift for Japanese players who registered their accounts early. It is a powerful sword equipped by Warrior-type job classes. In the western version, from launch until August 31, 2016, Square Enix awarded players with special items, including Brotherhood. The sword can also be obtained by drawing the Ace Striker Legend Job card, which is based on Tidus's appearance in ''Final Fantasy X. Should the player already possess the sword, the Ace Striker job can level it up to its +, Bis, and X grades. Tidus himself is also a playable character; but as a Ranger-type hero, he relies on shortswords in place of longswords. To this end, he receives a weapon that mimics the Brotherhood in appearance only. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Since the Brotherhood is Tidus's trademark weapon, the non-specific appearance of this blade is directly related with the appearance of Tidus in other games. Puzzle & Dragons The Brotherhood as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration. Merchandise Gallery FFX Weapon - Brotherhood.png|''Final Fantasy X'' and Final Fantasy X-2. FFX HD Wakka Brotherhood Tidus.png|Wakka gives the Brotherhood to Tidus in Final Fantasy X. FFXII Brotherhood.png|''Final Fantasy XII. FFLTnS Brotherhood.jpg|Final Fantasy Dimensions II. Manikin-Brotherhood.png|Crystal Brotherhood used by Manikins. Manikin Bartz-Brotherhood.png|Crystal Brotherhood used by Bartz's Manikins. Dissidia2015Brotherhood.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Brotherhood (X).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Theatrhythm Tidus.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. PFF Tidus Illust.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Brotherhood Icon.png|Rank 4 icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Brotherhood Icon 4.png|Rank 5 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Brotherhood Icon 2.png|Rank 6 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Brotherhood Icon 3.png|Rank 7 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Harmony Brotherhood Icon.png|Harmony Brotherhood icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Brotherhood FFX.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Brotherhood UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Brotherhood CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR). Brotherhood ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. Brotherhood ATB (Battle).png|In battle in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Brotherhood Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Brotherhood Sprite 2.png|Sprite from boss version of Tidus in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Brotherhood.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Brotherhood Icon.png|Icon in ''Mobius Final Fantasy. MOBIUS Brotherhood.jpg|Wol holding the Brotherhood in Mobius Final Fantasy. Amano Steel.jpg|Tidus holding the Brotherhood in Yoshitaka Amano's artwork "Steel". Etymology The weapon is called "Fraternity" in the Japanese version. de:Bruderherz fr:Fraternité pt-br:Brotherhood ru:Братство (меч) Category:Swords Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Signature weapons